ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Koga Oogami/Profile
"The lone, wild wolf." Quick-tempered and impatient, he's a self-proclaimed "proud wolf" who hates having to run with the pack. He's got a good nose and so it's hard for him to handle strong odors. He lives alone with his corgi Leon. Since he adores dogs, he's on pretty good terms with fellow classmate Subaru Akehoshi and his beloved pup Daikichi. A member of the unit UNDEAD. Koga bares fangs of rivalry around their leader Rei Sakuma, but inwardly he actually admires and looks up to him. He's close to fellow student Adonis Otogari, but thinks his fickle upperclassman Kaoru Hakaze is just the worst. Personality Appearance Koga is a tall young man with a good build. He has spiky grey hair with bangs that cross in the middle. His hair is short and cut just below his ears. He has light golden eyes. He wears the school's uniform with the white shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the collar, and a black tie with a white sideways cross in the middle of it. Notably, Koga's tie is not the standard tie of the school uniform. He also wears a long-sleeved purple shirt underneath with holes in it. He wears a grey spiked earring on his left ear and a metal ring on his left middle finger. He wears dark red boots with the tops pulled down and black laces. On stage he wears UNDEAD's uniform. It includes a fur-lined jacket with half sleeves. It has double buttons on the front, outlined in red. The sides of the arms of the jacket are grey with a white pattern. The lining on the jacket is white. He wears a dark grey v-necked shirt that's tucked in. He also wears a dark grey belt, with a golden buckle. On the side, there's a dark grey bandanna with a white pattern. It has a golden beaded chain. He wears black pants and high black boots with black laces. He also wears a black studded choker and a black fingerless glove on his left hand. The outfit also has a black peaked cap, decorated with 3 silver studs. Trivia *Koga's first name consists of two characters which mean "bright, brilliant" (晃) and "fang" (牙), respectively. His last name (大神) literally means "great deity," but is also a pun on the word ōkami (狼), meaning "wolf." Koga's name is thus related to various aspects of his physical and personality traits, such as his great physique, hair color, wild alpha-male personality, and keen sense of smell. *Koga's autograph consists of his full name rendered in Roman letters, with the "O" of his last name stylized like the face of a wolf baring its fangs. *Dogs are naturally attracted to him. *Koga is often mistaken for Izumi Sena from 3-A by new players. This is due to the fact that they both have a similar hairstyle, grey hair and is generally rude at first glance. However, once a player notices their differences (e.g. eye colour, accessories, etc) then it is easy to tell them apart. *He started living alone once he became a second year because his parents house is too far from the academy to commute.The Long Pajama Dream - 1, Card Battler - After-School Duel 2 *He grows tomatoes and other vegetables in the academy's garden to reduce food expenses.Card Battler - After-School Duel 2, Summer Flowers - secret garden 2 He also once grew garlic for the purpose of attacking Rei with his weakness, but ended up giving it all to Anzu because it smelled too strongly.Koga Oogami Sub Story - Part 1 *He is extremely good at card gamesCard Battler, Idiot (4), and was once known as “Kou-chan, the Wolf Tamer That Howls On A Full Moon” in elementary school.Card Battler - After-School Duel 3 Spoilers: *Despite his tough exterior, he actually cares deeply about the people around him (such as his fellow UNDEAD members and the Producer). *Koga actually likes being depended on. During the Dark Night Halloween event, he had gone as far as to sulk after trying to tell Adonis about Halloween, when the latter claims to know about the holiday. *Koga seems reluctant to add the -senpai honorific when addressing Kaoru. He tends to pause for a moment before adding the -senpai as an afterthought after saying 'Hakaze'. *Koga loves his electric guitar so much that he had sworn on his life to protect it. *In Repayment Festival, it was revealed that Rei, Keito & Koga were in the same unit called DEADMANZ (Other spellings used are Deadman's and Deadmans). They had a limited time unit skill throughout this event. Their story is revealed in Crossroad. Voice Actor Comment "Just as his name implies, Koga-kun is the type of boy who seems like he'd sink his fangs into you without batting an eye. Imagine this. It's summer. Here's a boy who can't be honest with himself. But every now and then, his gentleness which occasionally surfaces would start to sink in from where he bites you. Please, do love him." }} Sources Category:Profile